Dosu's Last stand
by malewis
Summary: Prelude to The Rebirth by Dosu Kinuta, The sand and sound prepare for the of the Chuunin exam and the invasion of Konoha,Uncover the secrets and pasts of your favorite sound Ninjas and Dosu's tragic end at the final exam. Dosu X Tayuya


**Crazy Stairs**

**By Malewis**

**Relationships:**

**Temari X Dosu**

Tayuya X Dosu 

**Summery:**

**High school Fic, The sand and sound villages go to a special school after the ninja academy to work on and learn new abilities for the 3rd part of the Chuunin exam and the invasion of Konoha, Love triangle, Leading to Dosu's tragic hints of Yuri 'Temari X Kin.**

Dosu the Sound Ninja sat silently in is dark unlit room, When his roommate and only real friend Zaku lay asleep on the top bunk of their bag. 'Orochiemaru spent little if any money for these rooms' Dosu thought as a drop of moldy foul smelling water landed on his bandaged head. He could feel the uncomfortable moisture seeping through to his Hair. There was no bathroom in the individual rooms. He got up to go to the bathroom and change his bandages. On his way down the long wooden hallway he saw many Sound and sand ninjas talking in the Halls, but non were near his age all of them were adult Chuunins. This was strange because he rarely left his room but all ways thought that Orochiemaru would only surround himself with Jouninn and ANBU.

"Move it Kid," Said an older woman's voice from behind Dosu. He turned to see a tall woman with long red-orange hair, covered in a blue cap, and wearing a long light blue sound Kinoichi's Dress. She had large dark-blue eyes and looked very attractive to Dosu. "Hey you little S#!t I said move." The woman shoved Dosu to the ground and stepped over Him. When she did this Dosu had a clear view up her dress, She most have noticed because as soon as she stepped over him she turned and gave him a kick in the back head then she went in to a near by class room.

"Hey what are you doing on the ground you need to get to class." A boy from Dosu's Morning class had walked by. The guy often had a Class clown like kind of attitude. He used Puppet jutsu and was related to the one man Dosu was looking forward to beating in the Final exam. The boy helped Dosu up and they went to there class room. As soon as they entered the room Dosu saw the woman from before. "Hey Dosu stop staring at the Sub. Teacher, you freak." Said the boy. "Shut up kankuro, who is she," asked Dosu " That's Tayuya she is one of the sound five," Finished Kankuro. Dosu couldn't take his only uncovered eye off of her. His gaze was so fixed that he didn't see her coming closer and closer to him. She moved directly in front of his face within inches. Dosu looked directly into her eyes and he could smell the perfume she had put on that morning. His face started to Blush when he felt himself shoved into her from the back. 'Kankuro!' he thought. He landed right on her lips, well his nose did as he fell over top of her.

"Real funny you Fucking kid" Screamed Tayuya. She grabbed Dosu by the scarf and lifted him to his feet. Dosu felt embarrassed and annoyed with Kankuro. When Tayuya turned to him his face started to blush again. " see you after class." She said. He heard Kankuro laughing behind his back. "You to puppet boy" She pointed at Kankuro. He smirked even more at that last comment. The class went on like most of the others now a days. They fought clones of teachers and learned a few advanced moving skills like high speed fighting Tree jumping and wall and water running and combat. After the class Tayuya told Dosu that she would talk to both of them one at a time. Kankuro had a huge smile on his face as he entered the teachers office. Dosu stood out side the door and listened to them yelling and Arguing, Then a puffing sound and a soft yelp came to His ears. Kankuro walked out of the room with his make up smudged on the cheek and lips of his face and the biggest grin Dosu ever saw.

"What the hell happened to you, did she beat you up." Asked Dosu. Kankuro looked at him like Dosu was crazy. "You've never had Tayuya as a 'teacher' have you?" asked Kankuro. He then proseeded to leave back to his room. Dosu then entered the office and looked for a place to sit down. "Don't bother," Said Tayuya, as if she read his mind. "You know how to do a clone jutsu, right? Then make one, now." she said. Dosu did what she asked and made a fake copy of himself. Tayuya then pulled out a flute and played a 3 note melody and out came a copy of her. Then the Clone of Tayuya started yelling at the fake Dosu. The real Dosu looked confused, then looked back at were tayuya was just standing. "Where did she go?" Thought Dosu. Just then he felt two arms wrap around his back. "Here I am" she whispered in his ear. "shall we get started you, S#!tty Rat"


End file.
